Stolen Little Moments
by CreepCornerInc
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Akihito and Mirai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Olivia again! This is just a little drabble I got from a prompt I was given on my tumblr. I hope you like it! The cover image is from this artist ( . ?id=1337167), please go support them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai No Kanata or any of its characters!**

* * *

Three weeks ago, Akihito might have been alright with Mirai hanging out with a boy other than him (or Hiroomi, but he doubted they would ever hang out on their own). Three weeks ago, he might have told her what he thought of the outfit she had picked out to wear when she went to see him. Three weeks ago, though, he hadn't exactly realized what he felt for the pink haired girl.

He tried to be subtle, at first. Just a compliment here or there, nothing too much. He tried not to make them about her glasses, too. She just wouldn't take him seriously though- muttering "unpleasant" under her breath whenever he tried to flatter her. Then he got a little more desperate, leaving her little notes in her locker or in her lunch. However, he got the exact same response.

And now this boy can waltz right in and steal her heart? It left Akihito furious and ranting all about it in the room for the Literature Club.

"It's not like you can stop her," Mitsuki had told him, ultimately amused by how annoyed he was, "besides, I doubt it's a date. I don't think she's given up on that other boy, yet..."

"Other boy! What do you mean 'other boy'?" Akihito was on his feet, hands slammed on the table, and a fire in his eyes.

Mitsuki didn't answer, and instead put her lolly-pop back in her mouth. Akihito could have sworn she had a smirk on her face when she did that. She always did like teasing him, so he couldn't say he was surprised that she was so unhelpful.

Akihito wasted no time in heading over to Mirai's house, holding onto the hope that she might not have left for her "date" yet.

What he found was not exactly what he was expecting.

Mirai was standing outside of her apartment, wearing an adorable blue dress with her black tights, checking her watch constantly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what as going on; her friend was late. And very late at that, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Akihito suddenly felt a bit bad for being so upset about the whole thing. She obviously wanted to go out with the guy, judging by how disappointed she looked at the moment. He regretted his decision to come. He should have let her be, he should have pushed his own feelings aside, he should have this, he should have that.

And then he saw her look at him and the little tears in the corners of her eyes made him move on his own, and suddenly he was hugging her and all he could think about is how small she was.

Mirai turned her head up just enough so that she could see his face and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "What are you doing here, Senpai?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her he came to stop her date. Instead, he pulled on her wrist lightly, opening up the door to her apartment.

"I was just passing by. Come on, let's get you inside. You want me to make you something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia again! I'm so sorry this took so long to write, and that it isn't very long. I've been playing around with this idea for quite a while. This is obviously set after the last episode, so if you haven't seen it yet, I would recommend watching it first!**

**Thank you for reading! Oh, and happy new years c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata, or any of its characters.**

* * *

Having her back was like a dream. A beautiful, surreal dream. One that he was terrified that he would wake up from. He was so scared that one day he would knock on her door, and she wouldn't be there. Wouldn't be anywhere. He was scared that he would search and search and search only to find those red glasses sitting on a chair in his room.

He hung around her like a ghost. Their friends didn't question it much, though he could tell that they were starting to get annoyed. He was ignoring them, and he was very aware. It wasn't that he didn't care about them, it was just that he needed to be sure. Needed to know that she had made it home alright, that she had enough money for rent, that she didn't run out of groceries. They needed to understand- had to understand- that he had to do this for her. For both of them.

_(He would eventually come to terms that he was doing it more for himself than anything.)_

Some days he would ask if he could stick around for a bit.

_("Hey, Mirai, why don't we watch a movie or something? You can pick which.")_

And some days she would say yes.

_("Hmm... Are you sure? You complained about the movie last time. But... If you don't complain... Of course.")_

And those were his favourite days, because just for a moment he could forget that she could disappear again, and he would never see her again, no matter how much he tried.

He hadn't woken up yet, and hoped he never would


End file.
